Instrument Combat
Skill Tree Instrument Training *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: - *Type: Passive *Description: The Bard can use their instrument as a weapon. *Effect: The Bard is able to use their Musical Instrument as a physical weapon. Each type of instrument will be converted into a similar basic weapon as the following: Musical Lessons *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Instrument Training (1) *Type: Passive *Description: Increase damage dealt with Instruments. *Effect: Increase base damage dealt with any Instrument as a physical weapon by Magical Drive * (0.5) per Rank. Guitar Smash *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Instrument Training (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 12 + 38 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 1 turn *Description: The Bard will infuse their Stringed Instrument with Sonic energy, dealing a greater amount of physical damage to one foe. *Effect: The Bard attacks one foe with their Stringed Instrument, increasing their physical attack damage by Magical Drive * (1d8 + 1.5 per additional Rank). *Instrument: Stringed Flute Blade *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Instrument Training (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 12 + 38 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 1 turn *Description: The Bard will use their Wind Instrument to leap over a foe and slash another foe as they land. *Effect: The Bard will attack a foe they are facing then leap over them. As they land, they will also slash another foe, if there's one immediately in front of them. Meaning, there must be a foe 1 cell and 3 cells apart from the Bard in the direction they are facing in order to attack both of them. The 2nd cell must be empty for the Bard to land on it. This ability can work if only one foe is present and it doesn't use up the movement phase to leap. Each foe will receive damage equivalent to their basic weapon + Magical Drive * (1d4 + 1 per Rank). *Instrument: Wind Horn Dart *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Instrument Training (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 12 + 38 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 1 turn *Range: 3 cells *Description: The Bard will use their Brass Instrument throw sound waves at multiple foes. *Effect: The Bard will attack a row of 3 foes directly 3 cells in front of them with their Brass Instrument. Each foe will receive damage equivalent to their basic weapon + Magical Drive * (1 per Rank). *Instrument: Brass Drum Stick *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Instrument Training (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 12 + 38 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 1 turn *Range: 1.5 cells *Description: The Bard will use their Percussion Instrument to attack all foes that are surrounding them. *Effect: The Bard will attack all foes and allies within 1.5 cells of Range with their Percussion Instrument. Each foe will receive damage equivalent to their basic weapon + Magical Drive * (0.5 per Rank). *Instrument: Percussions Maestro Blast *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Instrument Combat Tree (6) per Rank *Type: Passive *Description: The Bard's Musical Instruments will have a possibility to put foes to sleep when attacking them directly. *Effect: Each time the Bard successfully hit a foe with a Musical Instrument as a basic physical weapon, they have 40% + 5% per additional Rank to inflict Sleep at the same time. *Instrument: All Sturdy Armament *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Instrument Combat Tree (10) per Rank *Type: Passive *Description: The Bard's endurance can keep them fight with more passion. *Effect: When using a Musical Instrument to attack, the Bard's Physical Drive will now be calculated by adding their VIT, with a maximum of 20 VIT per Rank. Instrument Expertise *Maximum Rank: 4 *Requirement: Instrument Combat Tree (14) per Rank *Type: Passive *Description: The Bard's Instruments are now considered as higher end weapons, increasing their damage and efficiency in combat. *Effect: Each Instrument is now considered as a different Basic Weapon type of a higher rarity, increasing the damage and efficiency similar to equiping a better weapon.